Midnight Session
by Angelic Bladez
Summary: There was a noise coming from the old oak doors of the library. Hermione being startled moves into the shadows for hiding. Suddenly a man comes from one of the dark hallways, who is it? Reposted because of mistakes.


**Disclaimer-** Don't own anything as much as I try to believe I do.

**A/N-** I decided it was time to fix up the mistakes I have made a long time ago. I still feel as if I need to add more to it but if I do I will take it down and repost it again. For now I'll just leave it up because it feels weird otherwise (best not to ask).

* * *

**_Midnight Sessions_**

Hermione sat in the library late one night. Her golden brown curls in a tangle, her rich chocolate coated eyes sealed shut with sleep. She was exhausted. Hermione was once again having a late night study session to get her ready for the up coming N.E.W.T's when sleep kicked in.

There was a sudden creak of an old wooden door and numerous tipped-toed footsteps.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the door awakening from the light slumber. She was afraid she'll be spotted especially after curfew and worse her being Head Girl what would her Professors think if discovered?

She quickly got up and walked silently into the shadows. Her heart beating a rapid beat, her mind franticly trying to think of an excuse. _'Damn Hermione, you should be good at this, think god damn, think!'_ When all of a sudden she was pulled away from her thoughts. There was a man who seemed to appear from out of the shadows. His tall dark figure, the candle light flickering in an airless breeze played upon his face. Hermione instantly relaxed at the sight of this man she was lucky.

Without a second thought she crossed the room to where he stood pulling him into a warm embrace. The two of them stood there for what felt like hours hugging each other placing feather light kisses upon each others skin hands roaming freely pausing for a little bit here and there in certain places.

Hermione was in love, in love with her Defense Against The Dark Art's Professor Remus John Lupin. Even though it was wrong and both understood the circumstances Hermione was eighteen and was considered an adult who can make decisions on her own. However the Ministry of Magic might not see it this way. At the end of her sixth year they had developed a close friendship during the holidays and with Remus's return to Hogwarts as a Professor over the months formed a romantic relationship. Both knew it wasn't right for more the one reason but with the war raging there was no time for what is right and wrong with society for it practically lived in corruption with Dolores Umbridge constant pressing for tougher laws for half breeds and magical creatures.

Hermione didn't care a long time ago she came to terms with who Remus was and for that she loved him and accepted him. Remus had traveled for years without companionship, family, and love and now someone actually cared, someone so innocent it pained him at first it still did but all he knew was age has no boundaries when it comes to love. Everything just feels, looks and seems right. That was what they had love.

They slowly pulled away from each other after a passionate kiss, both their cheeks were flushed. He kissed her as if she was a sweet that melted deep into his tongue. Brown eyes meet amber; they look deep within each others eyes, as if searching for something, as if looking for their souls.

Satisfied with what they were looking for, they broke their gaze. Just comfortable to be sitting on the edge of the desk, arms wrapped lovingly around each other.

"I missed you, you know?" whispered Hermione, not daring to raise her voice any louder in case the enchantment broke.

"I know, I did too." Remus sighed.

It was that time of month again for Remus. The transformations were always hard but he always insisted you get used to it.

"Hermione," Remus began but paused thinking about what he was about to say to her. "Have I told you I loved you today?"

Smiling Hermione told him no, a game they have played many times before.

"I love you."

"Remus," Hermione started.

"Hmm."

"Have I told you I love you today?"

He smiled and replied no.

"I love you."

Almost as if that was all he was waiting to hear his smile increased like he hadn't done for years.

"As do I Hermione, as do I." He pulled her gently into his strong arms kissing her lovingly and slowly. They broke once more the side of his head resting gently on hers.

They just sat there thinking about what the future holds for them after Hogwarts, after the war. Would they survive? Will they win the war and if not what will become of them.

It hit Hermione like a hippogriff a dark cloud looming over her face, damping her smile.

"Remus, I'm scared. I – I don't want to lose you. With the war loaming over our heads I can't help but think what might happen to you." Choking on the last few words as a sob escaped and tears threatening to fall, stinging her eyes with a burning sensation.

"I know love, I'm scared too. If anything happened to you Hermione I –" Swallowing hard Remus continued "I don't know what I'll do without you. Your all I have left that is worth living for."

He held her rocking back and forth whispering sweet nothings into her ear until Hermione had calmed down.

She looked up at his scar lined face, her vision blurry from her tears though it wasn't enough to block out the raw emotion that shone through his amber eyes admitting his desire and love, a love that was burning in his eyes.

* * *


End file.
